Smartphones, which have great processing capability and can display a large volume of data on a large screen, have come into wide use instead of existing mobile phones. As representative examples of the smartphones, “iPhone (registered trademark)” and “Android (registered trademark) terminal” are known.
Following the spread of the smartphones, “Twitter (registered trademark)” and “Facebook (registered trademark)” and so on have spread in addition to e-mails, resulting in growth in opportunities and frequency of transmitting and receiving various messages among friends and acquaintances.
On the other hand, in the field of wearable computers, devices which are worn in daily lives, like a wristwatch (a wristwatch-type device) have recently been commercialized. For example, “SmartWatch (registered trademark)” and “WIMM (registered trademark) One” are representative wristwatch-type devices. Such devices are expected to be used for transmitting and receiving of various types of messages such as e-mail messages, SMS messages, messages of a blog/microblog, and SNS messages.
The smartphones are used for transmitting and receiving of the various types of messages. However, in the smartphone, which has a large body size and requires both hands for operation, it is not easy to transmit and receive the various types of messages in a situation that one hand cannot be used due to baggage held in the hand, a situation that the smartphone cannot be taken out in such places as a crowded train and crowded facilities/shop, and a situation that use of the smartphone is difficult like during a meeting/business meal and during viewing of a film/music.
On the other hand, it is expected that the wristwatch-type device can transmit and receive such messages even in the situations that one hand cannot be used, that the smartphone cannot be taken out, and that use of the smartphone is difficult. However, the wristwatch-type device has difficulty in operation at the time of reply (response) to the various types of messages. For example, entry of characters and edition of them for the reply are difficult since a screen of a device is small.
As related art in the technical field of the present invention, Patent Literature 1 (JP 2000-069149A) discloses a communication terminal, a connection terminal connected to the communication terminal, a portable terminal for radio communication with the connection terminal, and a portable terminal system configured from these terminals. The communication terminal of the portable terminal system has the communication terminal, the connection terminal detachably connected to the communication terminal, the portable terminal which is separate from the connection terminal and is connected wirelessly to the connection terminal. The Patent Literature 1 has a data acquiring mechanism to acquire information of the communication terminal and an output mechanism to output the information acquired by the information acquiring mechanism to the connection terminal through a connector. When the data owned by the communication terminal, such as reception strength, no reception, updating of location registration, configuration information, and communication histories are outputted from the communication terminal to the connection terminal, the connection terminal wirelessly transmits the information to the mobile terminal, and the transmitted information is displayed on the mobile terminal.
Patent Literature 2 (JP 2002-335567A) discloses a mobile phone auxiliary device. The mobile phone auxiliary device is a wristwatch-type mobile phone auxiliary device, which makes it possible to instantly know incoming data like a caller number, and determine a communication type and a caller and so on, without taking out the mobile phone and seeing a display at the time of incoming to the mobile phone, when the mobile phone is kept away from a user of the mobile phone and especially when the user cannot respond on a ring tone as means of knowing incoming information.
Patent Literature 3 (JP 2004-252626A) discloses a message transmission method to an information terminal device. In the transmission method of this related art, in which various types of data such as life data and an alarm signal are detected by individual sensors and the information is transmitted to the information terminal device, so that the information terminal device notifies the incoming to a wearer with a vibrator, and a message is displayed on an LCD. A message detected in a message storing section by the individual sensors is subjected to serial transmission.